nomatterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book
The Book / Information fragments from the collective mind Published through(?) and translated by from Hungarian to English: Whoever/No matter/Csaba Nyék Bozsik Intro and Personal motivation* (the parts marked with a star are being further expanded) All the information is public. All the information can be copied freely. I don't ask, expect anything from anyone. If anyone gives anything from heart, willingly unselfishly, I accept anything. What is my purpose? Personal motivation Probably I won't live a long life. I don't want to. I would like to live exactly as long as I can be a useful member of Gaia. I expend what do I mean by Gaia. If I write that 'I would like to live exactly as long as I can be a useful member of the society', that is understandable. Well, that is how I mean it, but instead of 'society' think about a wider conglomeration, where not only the groups of humans take place, but all the lower-level existing beings (which have been forced to a lower level of existence from the perspective of the ego), like animals, plants, minerals, Earth in total. Actually, not the Earth, but the Universe. But just stick to the Earth for now, since we guess that we don't know what is the purpose of the Universe. I don't want to live a comfortable life. Why? Because by that, for the sake of my own comfort, I would have to (must) sacrifice others interests. I don't want to live an uncomfortable life either, but I don't want to let myself to get used to convenience, because if that happens, due to my relation to addiction, I put this in front, instead of dealing with the truly important things. And I don't want to live a simple life. As the ancient Zen phrase says: "When two paths open before you, choose the hardest.” I'm afraid, I'm not capable of explaining this with word yet, it's more like a feeling. The easier way is always full of compromises. By time these compromises will turn to addictions, before we would realize, that due to our addiction, we are making not-right, selfish choices, and we wake up one day to that day by day, minute by minute we are making choices against our value-system, and that makes us unhappy. So yet again, and still: What is my purpose? Maybe it will turn out later on, but I feel, I reached a level of thinking, and feeling, during the dilatation of my perspective, where is no turning back from. Now I can think nearly only globally, love everything and everyone, even whom I hate (should hate). I raised my awareness-level, that now I can't (at least without sadness or negative feelings) participate in the sweep-under-the-carpet forms of behaviour. I would like to share this with everyone, who reached the point, that (s)he's willing to receive new information. The ancient Greeks also reached the level to admit, that there is no point where you could stop thinking. Man made it up to anywhere, can be thought forward. The biggest mistake, what can be done, if someone has the false imagination of the top of his improvement, and cannot learn from an other. Because we can always learn from anyone, even from the people we despise the most – for example how not to despise people. But just for the record, neither animals should be despised, only because we, humans, got lost in the labyrinth of the tools of the outside world, the technology and our ego, so, the question is, did we get to the point where we are willing to? The Buddhism, and other lores coming from Hinduism teaches that. When we get in contact with someone, during the first impression (if we meet, the visual stimulus, seeing) we project our prejudice to them, we determine our new experience according to the older ones. For example if we have met more stupid blond women already, we suppose that the new blonde woman will be stupid as well, if we've met more thief minorities, we suppose the next one will be as well. The Namaskar/Namaste welcoming form exactly means, that you try to get rid of your judgement, and see the person as a human being. Completely accepting his system of values, perspectives, agreeing that on the current level of his improvement, he is only capable of prevailing, acting, being, on the way as he is, at the moment. First book (in chronological order) First chapter The writing has to be started somewhere or: Money – the instrument of ignorance (original title: about the boycott of using money) Where am I now? There, that I feel shame of simplifying my life so much, that I have to use money, since I am aware, that there's no such thing as „have to”, only „I choose that”. I'm aware, that choosing money is choosing ignorance itself. Because, for money people do things, what even they know that is for the bad goal, but due to selfish interest – since on money any material assets can be bought – they put morality aside, or hide behind others, that 'if not me, someone else would do it,so why wouldn't it be ME, who makes the profit out of it.' (FOOD) So I'm tending to live my life free of money. The most significant example is, that until I'm not capable of self sustaining, or someone is willing to „self-sustain” me (provide me organic, vegetal nourishment, free(ly), only due to respect/appreciation of a fellow human being (namaste)), I will only consume food which is considered to be discarded by others. Or, in cases already dumped edibles. (see: freeganism, freegan culture, dumpster-diving). Denmark is a very optimal surrounding for this , where 550 000 tonnes of food is being dumped annually, and it's relatively easy to access. Of course I started to participate in this sport, because of a selfish motivation. I lived in Norway at that time with my monogamous (at that time) girlfriend, and we didn't have a tingling penny, not much either. After fasting on ketchup-pasta for around a month, we've been led into the secret, that where the rules are being kept (not re-labeling), and the dumpsters are accessible (doesn't count as „dangerous waste”), the dumpsters are full with goods about to be expired in a couple of days, or are damaged... (TRAVELLING) The other example, why don't I own a driver's licence, and why don't I drive cars, and why do I go everywhere preferably by hitchhike, bike, on foot. Because: as a human being, I don't feel that I have the right to burn fossil energy sources (pollute environment) only due to selfishness, to get somewhere faster and more comfortably. And in addition during hitchhiking I can provide psychological help to the addicted and hypnotized fellow humans (see: Dr. Gábor Máté's theory about addiction), and I can present them my crazy ideas. (INDUSTRIAL PRODUCTS) I don't buy anything new. It's the same to me, the clothes I'm wearing, how slow (or public, like a library) computer I am using. But since I'm aware of how high price do we pay globally for one product to be produced, if we have any sense of responsibility, we can't afford to throw out anything, before it served it's time, used alternatively, re-used, before it gets unusable in any meaning. The western countries are well provided: they throw out hundreds, thousands of branded, functioning products daily, only because of aesthetical, or small operational problems. Example: this laptop, what I'm using (Acer travelmate 2480, slow, and 4 buttons are missing from the keyboard) was in the trash like someone just closed it 4 years ago, thrown out, probably, because he had enough money to afford a new, better one. A Microsoft Wired Keyboard 600, on which the space bar is squeaking, as well from the trash, and a Logitech Darkfield wireless mouse, which was offered by an acquaintance of mine – who needed the newest, most perfect mouse in order to satisfy his computer game addiction –, on this one the right button doesn't work properly, which is a problem not even noticeable for me. Principle: I don't expect the waste of natural resources to satisfy my selfish addictions/ignorance/comfort-level. (USABLE OBJECTS) I started to follow the Rastafari movement/lifestyle when I was 14. It didn't conceived in me at that time why, and there was periods later, when I didn't know what does it even mean to me, but now I'm after the point, where everything made sense. But since that – yes, for more than 10 years – I wash my hair seasonally with homemade or washing soap, in the meanwhile, if it's absolutely necessary, with water. And wow, no dandruff, no grease, only the beautiful hair, since there is no shampoo, which provides the symptoms to make the consumers sustain cyclic consumption (see: Zeitgeist – moving forward titled movie). Soap? The same by now. Water cleans, used coffee-grains perfectly takes out grease and odors. I still use leftovers of toothpaste, but I start to switch to herbal mixes, what can be mixed with coconut-oil for instance, and due to the special tooth-brushing technique one toothbrush is enough for years (and of course after proper cleaning, scalding, a used one can be used as well). Quit toilet-paper due to the exploitation of trees, but by now it became a basic hygiene principle as well, much cleaner with water (see: Wilbur Sargunaraj – eastern latrine youtube video :) ). By now I can even feel the discomfort, when I'm „forced” to use paper. (LIVING) This is the hardest (so the most interesting) topic, perhaps. Obviously the tendency is leading to move on an eco-farm/eco-village, but until that's not available, or due to „converting” activity (inspiring ignorant people to break out from the programmed-to-be-gray weekdays, or from mental or ecological slavery) staying in a city as a living, one can find himself between various possibilities. The first one, maybe the most handy, is living at someone's, which may be the living-room of an acquaintance, out-of-use outdoor kitchen or basement, or couchsurfing. The second is volunteering somewhere for a living, may it be any kind of organisation, hostel, hospice-service (i think that is how it called when you get a room for do the cleaning, washing or going to get the kid from the school, couple of hours a day). The problem with these is, that, according to the actual social system of standards, you have to give back the favor to whom you get it from. We could call this as selfish giving, when you give something to someone, in order to get it back, but possibly you would also exploit him as well. Of course, you wouldn't be satisfied if he gives something good to humanity or to nature in any other ways, for example with that exactly, that he doesn't exploit it on a selfish way as you, who lives at him. I examined the change of this system of norms at my mother as well, for example, when she offered, that during my travels I can stay at her childhood friends' places all around the world, and they would even provide for me, without wanting anything back. Maximum, when their grandchildren come to travel all around the world, I should give it back to them. In addition currently unused properties can be used as well, with acceptance (house-sitting: same as babysitting, while they're not at home, you take care of the house), or without acceptance (squatting: at some countries, if you keep a property squatted for a certain time, you can keep it, for example, for 10 years in Netherlands, I guess). Or at last, which can be done only with good weather or with professional gear: wildcamping. I took part in all of them, now I live in an Ananda Marga ashram, in Denmark, where I volunteer – as well –, and work in the salvation of the world, which is nearly accepted as volunteering. But since they're working on that as well, and are being as enlightened, that they provide shelter for the honest people with good intention, or for those, who are in need, it worth to provide my energies to them, and I do it with pleasure. Where did It begin? Maybe when I learned to expand my view. As wider my perspective is, the more responsible decisions I can make, as I'm more clever, the more I can pay attention to others instead of only to myself. After all broadening ones perspective is the way to the optimal selflessness (or, to the selfishness, depending on what is the knowledge used for: to help other entities making tolerable the material existence, or, to spend the rest of own woeful life in the possibly greatest comfort. But even those, who choose the selfishness, may happen to figure out that together we are more, so it's easier, so the seesaw can flip..). But nobody said it will be so difficult after a while. I mean if I chose the selflessness, and expand my perspective as much, that already only the whole world's (universe, gaia, whatever) interests in global am i able to regard as my (our) interest(s). Because this practically undermines all of my behavior-patterns learnt so far. (as in: Feldmár András about mesmerism)** A roundabout my answer found on searching happiness: Q: how can I be happy? (can be relevant for everybody) I can be happy, if I always act correctly, according to my (no matter what kind of) beliefs. That means i do not make any single trade-off, I do never chose the simple, comfortable solution, but chose the "right", the "proper" one. Especially if my motivation is not selfish, rather useful for the public, adds on something to the whole society/planet.. A simple example: imagine yourself in a theoretical situation, where you live a self-sustainable, non-polluting life close to the nature in your little village, where you grow your food and you are devoided from the harmful social mesmerism (let it be, for ex. the smoking). You produce nearly everything you need, in cooperation with the neighbourhood, and those items what you are not able to create this way, you buy in the little shop in the little village. But one day occasionally, while you are working peacefully in your garden, located close to the next village, you notice something very strange. You see the shopman from your village (with his family and companion) is smashing (with guns and other equipment) the near village, grubbing up their woods, poisoning the river, grubbing up all the fishes, poisoning the animals also, and capturing them all, and finally they are collecting all around and sell those goods in your village-shop. Or, if you go further (broaden your horizon), you find out, that he was doing all the same all the time, only with further places more far away, not in near, the shopman did the same with villages, forests, rivers, practically with the whole world, altering meanwhile everything around into trash and barren. What would you do in such case? .. to be continued.. :)